


【Omega TJ室】ABB - 4号房间 （个性：猫头鹰A x 浣熊O）

by SweetCottonDream



Category: Omega - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream





	【Omega TJ室】ABB - 4号房间 （个性：猫头鹰A x 浣熊O）

“从报告上来看，你有心脏方面的疾病是吧？” 我从右边的走道一进门的时候，看见调教师和Omega已经在房间里了，Omega跪在了地上，一言不发的听着调教师的问话。房间里十分的明亮，物品摆放的整齐划一，看得出来这个调教师严谨的态度。

“是。我是有心脏方面的疾病。” Omega推了推眼镜，看不清他眼里的情绪。乌黑亮丽的头发，没有染过，没有做过造型，眼镜还有着十分厚重的镜片，看起来就是从小被父母保护的很好的乖乖牌。

“来这里的原因是拿刀刺伤上司？” 调教师挑了挑眉，有些惊讶。的确，这种暴戾的行为怎么也跟眼前书生气的少年联系不起来。

“是。” 他点了一下头，然后就没有再说话。调教师似乎是饶有兴致的盯着眼前的人，但是脸上淡漠的表情没有任何改变。“好，那起来吧。去墙角，手抱腿。”

他应了一声，把裤子自觉的褪了，弯下腰去抓住了脚踝。白嫩光滑的臀腿毫无掩盖的曝露在了空气中。调教师走了上前，把竹棍抵在了他的身后。“为什么刺伤他？” 

Omega低着头，没有作声。“在这里，你有权保持沉默。但是相对的，你将会付出代价。” 调教师拿着竹棍敲了敲他的臀腿，Omega依旧沉默不语。看着他是没打算解释了，原本想要开导他的调教师也没有再逼迫下去，仅仅是拿起了竹棍，准备完成这一次的任务。

“报数。”

空心的竹棍并不是一个威力巨大的工具，考虑到他的身体情况，调教师收了几分力的抽打在臀上，清脆的一声响，印上了浅粉红的印子。竹棍有节奏的在皮肉上飞舞，虽然在带来了一阵一阵的刺痛，但并不到难以忍受的程度。Omega忍受着身后的抽打，努力的报着数。

又是一个闷葫芦，我想。看过了几场调教，都证实了一件事：爱哭的孩子少挨打。那些几板下去就哭爹喊娘的Omega们通常很快的就得到了调教师的宽恕，顶着个红屁股抽抽嗒嗒的忍着错。但是那些倔强的Omega们就没那么好命了。要嘛沉默不语，但是不得不出声时，通常就是哭天喊地了。 

我有些同情的看着这个要强的Omega，不知道他是有苦难言，还是从小被教导的方式导致他习惯沉默。竹棍一下一下的咬在了臀肉上，Omega开始颤颤巍巍的发抖，房间里的喘息声越发明显。然而这个自我要求很高的Omega依旧只是一声不吭的挨着，随着竹棍的落下，报着数。

身后绯红一片，调教师一边抽打着，一边说着，“作为一个Omega，你有什么资格去伤害Alpha？” 说到这里，手下的竹棍加了几分力。Omega颤了一下，张了张嘴，但又把到了嘴边的话收了回去。但是他很快就被棍子打出了变了声的哭叫。调教师拿着竹棍儿戳了一下他饱受摧残的臀肉，“嗯？你家长是怎么教你的？还是你在家里也是这么对Alpha的？” 

Omega颤了一下，哭声里带着几分委屈，“不是...” 调教师把竹棍抵上了他身后，命令着他把现今社会对Omega定下的规矩背一次。这些规矩是从几百年前人们从原本的两性，开始分化成ABO后被老祖宗定下的。家家户户都按照着这些规矩教育他们家的Alpha，Beta和Omega，以此达到社会的分工。所以，所有的小孩都对这些规矩耳熟能详。但是疼痛中的Omega哪能记得那么清楚，断断续续的念着，背错一个字就是一竹棍。

说到了最后一项，竹棍又是一下砸在了臀峰，在绯红的臀上留下了一条大红色印子。Omega腿一软，狼狈的跌在了地上。他喘了喘，还没休息多久，就听到身后的一声。“滚起来。” 声音冷漠的不近人情，他冷眼旁观的看着Omega抽噎着，辛苦的撑起身子，重新弯下腰去，握着脚踝。

“我不管你究竟是什么原因去刺伤Alpha，但是如果他骚扰你，或者别的原因，你大可以举报他。但是直接拿刀刺人就是个不能被饶恕的行为。” 说完，他摁着Omega的腰，竹棍不停歇的落了下去。

这种打法任谁都受不住，Omega整个人瘫软到了地上，双手伸到了身后，稍稍的阻挡。但是细嫩的手心连带着被竹棍砸了一下。“啊...” 他赶紧把手收了回来，呼着气。被命令着重新站好，但是身后实在是疼的紧了，忍不住三番两次的用手挡。结果每一次的下场都是手指连带着被竹棍抽到。十指连心，Omega的眼泪扑簌簌的就滴了下来。身后嫣红一片，眼看就要肿起来了。

“自己认错。” 竹棍没有停，依旧一下一下的招呼在Omega的身后，抱着腿的Omega因为长期保持这个姿势，血液倒流，头有点晕，一时之间没有回应。“说话。” 他稍微暂停了下来，拿着尺子敲了敲Omega的臀腿。

Omega这才回过神来，支支吾吾的，不知道如何开口。他自认嘴笨，现在在这种情况下，更是什么都说不出来了。他知道自己不应该那么冲动的去报复那个羞辱自己的Alpha，但是一向被教导要乖巧，要听话的他又不知道怎么办。只能任由压抑着的怒气包裹着自己，在Alpha从他桌子旁边经过时，鬼使神差的拿着小刀朝他大腿刺去。现在眼下说不出来话，又惧怕身后的竹棍再次挥下来，Omega小脸皱在了一起，急的都快哭出来了。

一直冷着脸的调教师也缓和了动作，就拿着竹棍站在他身后。过了几分钟，房间里的安静让人简直快要窒息，Omega丧气的低下了头，“先生，您继续打吧....” 只不过没感受到身后的竹棍挥舞下来，而是身后的男人给他提上了裤子。

“要是真的受了什么委屈，也不应该这么冲动。你要学会用别的方法捍卫自己，尤其你还是个Omega，总会有人对你心怀不轨。” 调教师把他扶了起来，多说了几句。“除非是当下要你的性命，不然不要正面冲突。你不仅占不了上风，还可能让自己受伤。” 拍了拍他的背，调教师脸色不改的说。虽然表情凛若冰霜，但是Omega心里却感觉到了一股暖流。

“好，好的.... 谢谢先生....” Omega调了调眼镜，小鸡啄米一样的点头。

“有人来接你吧？” 调教师把竹棍放到了一旁。“有的，我姐姐会来接我。” 

调教师有些惊讶，他还以为是因为他的家庭全是男性，才会让他这么压抑自己。没想到家里竟然有个姐姐。“她...也是Omega？” 

“不，不是。她是女Alpha。” 调教师原本心里有的疑惑一下解开了。怪不得刚刚这个Omega进来时，身上带着一丝女性香水的味道。原来不是香水，而是信息素啊。暗藏在玫瑰前调下的檀木香，还隐隐约约飘散着烟草味。从那个信息素不难推测出这应该是一位雷厉风行，强势霸道的女强人。

不过怎么说，对眼前这个有些畏畏缩缩的Omega来说，一个姐姐总比哥哥来得好。至少姐姐还有着女性天生自带的母性般的温柔。他要是在男性Alpha的管教下，不知道会被训成什么样子呢。

思绪从远处拉了回来，他放轻了声音的跟Omega说，“好吧，那你出去吧。”

Omega点了点头，就一瘸一拐的走了出去。

我饶有兴趣的看着这两人产生的化学反应。一个面若冰霜，却善解人意；一个在成长环境下变得畏手畏脚，内心却蕴藏着不小的能量。

fin.


End file.
